The present invention comprises a new Sutera, botanically known as Sutera cordata, and hereinafter referred to by the variety name ‘SUTZ0006’.
‘SUTZ0006’ is a product of a planned breeding program. The improved cultivar has white, large sized flowers, medium to dark green foliage, mounded compact and semi-trailing plant habit with moderate to good branching. The cultivar is improved for floriferousness and continuous flowering.
‘SUTZ0006’ originated from a cross conducted during the summer of 2012 between a line designated ‘M0014.1V’ as the female parent which is taller and a line designated ‘N0007.3V’ as the male parent which has smaller flowers. The resultant seed was sown in a controlled breeding environment in the fall of 2012 in Enkhuizen, The Netherlands. In January 2013, ‘SUTZ0006’ was selected as one flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross in summer 2012 in Enkhuizen, The Netherlands.
The first act of asexual reproduction of ‘SUTZ0006’ was accomplished when vegetative cuttings were propagated from the initial selection in February 2013 in a controlled environment in Enkhuizen, The Netherlands.